La voix du sang
by The Chroniker
Summary: Les goules sont partout, incapables de se nourrir d'autre chose que de chair humaine. Privées de droits, elles sont traquées et exécutées. Les deux espèces semblent complètement non-miscible. Mais certains esprits, sans doute dérangés, ne l'entendent pas ainsi. Au cœur de Tokyo, immense nid de goules, une jeune femme chute dans les entrailles de la ville ...
1. Prologue

Tout est tranquille dans le quartier de Gōtokuji. Les rumeurs de la vie quotidienne résonnent légèrement dans les rues irrégulières de maisons étroitement serrées. Le soleil descend lentement à la rencontre de l'horizon, enflammant les toits d'éclats orangés. Bien que l'endroit soit densément peuplé, à cette heure il n'y a pas un chat.

Soudain la quiétude de l'endroit est troublée une porte s'ouvrant sur la rue. Elle appartient à une petite maison aux façades claires, les fenêtres encadrées de volets de bois, et séparée de la rue par une petite terrasse rectangulaire, parsemée de fleurs et surmonté par un petit préau à moitié transparent.

Par la porte sort une jeune femme habillée d'un manteau rouge. La couleur de ses cheveux sort de l'ordinaire : une sorte de brun tirant sur le rouge. Dans la lumière brûlante du soleil, ces mêmes cheveux, longs et ondulés lui tombant sur les épaules, semblent se mêler à sa veste. Ses yeux marrons restent discrets dans cette silhouette chatoyante.

Passant le pas de la porte, le sourire au lèvre, elle se retourne pour faire face aux deux personnes derrière elle.

Un homme, de forte stature, aux cheveux courts grisonnants, en chemise retroussée au dessus des coudes et affublé de fines lunettes carrées à monture cuivrée et une femme de plus petite taille, plus chétive, ses cheveux bruns clairs rassemblés en chignon et piquetés de quelques mèches blanches, et portant un pull laineux beige. Tout deux arborent une mine radieuse, leur accordant un air plus jeune que ne le laisserait penser leu cinquantaine.

La jeune femme les happe dans une grande accolade et les embrasse chaleureusement.

\- Portez-vous bien ! Je repasserais d'ici un mois quand mon travail me le permettra …

La femme qui lui fait face lui réplique alors sur un ton léger.

\- Et si, pour changer, c'est nous qui venions te rendre visite ?

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non. Jamais ! Il est temps pour toi de montrer à ta mère comment tu cuisines.

Son ton faussement autoritaire trahit son amusement. Sa fille joue le jeu en prenant un air sérieux.

\- Très bien. Ce sera un catastrophe : mais tu l'auras cherchée !

À ces mots, son père éclate d'un rire spontané. Entre deux hoquets, il réussit

\- J'ai bien peur que notre fille tienne plus de moi dans ce domaine.

Visiblement outrée, sa femme se retourne contre lui et lui assène une pluie de petits coups sur le bras, qu' il ignore superbement avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Ne lui donne pas d'excuse ! Sinon elle deviendra aussi bonne à rien que toi …

La pique semble faire mouche : Elle cesse son petit martèlement et croise les bras tout en contemplant fièrement la mimique déconfite de son mari.

Mimique qu'il abandonne trois seconde plus tard lorsqu'elle vient se blottir contre lui.

De son côté, leur fille, la larme à l'œil d'avoir tant rit, se reprend.

\- Tu as gagné : je essayer de ne pas te décevoir … Mais prévenez-moi avant de venir !

Son père lui répond avec affection :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on y pensera.

Tournant les talons, elle passe le portique donnant sur la rue en leur adressant un dernier signe de la main, avant d'entamer sa marche dans les rues de Setagaya.

Somme toute une journée parfaite à Tokyo.

Mais le soleil n'est pas encore couché …


	2. Chapitre 05 : Appels

20:57

Tokyo, 17ème arrondissement

Les derniers rayons de soleil se meurent derrière les pâtés de maisons. Quelques uns rayons s'engouffrent dans une de ces maisons par une petite lucarne, et atteignent encore, dans son atelier, un homme concentré sur un amas de petites pièces métalliques de formes multiples. Patiemment, il balaye du regard le capharnaüm qui recouvre sa table de travail, à la recherche de la pièce dont il a besoin avant de la saisir délicatement pour ensuite l'apposer lentement sur l'assemblage qui gît juste devant lui. La pièce est munie d'un éclairage au plafond, mais il n'a pas jugé bon de l'allumer : les dernières lumières du jour n'éclairent plus que la table, mais la pénombre ne le gêne pas, il n'a pas besoin de plus. Seul le silence accompagne son travail.

''Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..''

Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à vibrer sur le coin de la table. Interrompant leur mouvement, ses mains se posent de part et d'autre du montage, suivie d'un soupir teinté d'agacement. Après avoir laissé l'appareil s'énerver une dizaine de secondes, il s'en saisit sans empressement et le porte à son oreille, sans jeter un regard à l'écran.

\- Oui ?

Sans plus de salutations, il écoute impassiblement le filet de voix qui lui répond.

\- Peut on vraiment qualifier ça d'imprévu ? Tu étais prévenu. Ce genre de chose allait forcément finir par arriver.

Il prononce ce reproche de manière complètement impassible, mais d'un ton assez péremptoire. Ce qui ne semble aucunement arrêter son interlocuteur.

\- Ne compte pas sur mon aide. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Personne ne viendra.

La voix, visiblement agitée, l'abreuve d'autant plus de ses paroles.

\- Si elle a décidé de s'en mêler, c'est son choix, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais l'aider. Vous êtes seuls. Désolé.

Un instant de flottement précède la réplique du correspondant, plus courte que les autres.

\- Un témoin.

Il se penche, les coudes appuyés sur la table que la lumière est en train de déserter.

\- Quelle a été la résolution ?

Seul le silence vient accueillir ces mots. Un deuxième soupir vient y mettre fin. Plus long et lent.

\- Elle s'est enfuie, c'est ça ?

Un mot.

\- OK. Décris-la moi.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil n'a pas besoin de plus de quelques phrases pour boucler sa description, avant d'être coupé net.

\- Bien. C'est suffisant. Merci.

Mais avant que le téléphone quitte son oreille, une dernière phrase tombe. Un instant tout s'arrête.

\- Elle est partie seule ?

…

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle compte faire ?

Il n'obtient en retour que quelques bribes.

\- Ne l'appelle plus. J'y vais. Bonne chance.

Sur ce, il raccroche immédiatement et sort rapidement de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. En remontant les escaliers, ses doigts dansent sur l'écran du gsm, avant de le faire remonter à son oreille. Seules deux sonneries se font entendre.

\- On a un problème. Tu es déjà au courant ?

Cette fois, la voix est plus ferme, plus brève. Tout en lui répondant, il traverse un corridor pour passer dans la porte d'en face qui donne sur un bureau, muni de plusieurs ordinateurs entourés de piles de papiers et de matériel électronique en tous genres. Le reste de la maison n'est pas mieux éclairé que l'atelier. Et il semble parfaitement sûr de ses mouvements.

\- Apparemment, il y avait plus de monde que prévu. C'est ce que je craignais.

Il pose l'appareil sur la table en le passant en haut parleur. Alors qu'il ouvre un portable sans marque assez épais et qu'il commence à pianoter un identifiant complexe, une voix grave, ferme, mais calme, s'élève dans la pièce.

\- On dénombre déjà une quinzaine de blessés et quatre morts, dont des civils, et un incendie s'est déclaré. Le quartier est bouclé et la gare sera bientôt fermée.

Tout en l'écoutant, il effectue une recherche accélérée dans une sorte de base de données.

\- Une intervention armée dans un lieu public hautement fréquenté sans aucune évacuation préalable ... ça ne leur ressemble pas. Autre chose d'anormal ?

\- Oui. Les inspecteurs viennent seulement d'arriver sur place, juste après la police et les pompiers.

\- Combien de civils étaient présents au moment des faits ?

Il balaye du regard une longue série de photos.

\- Vingt, vingt-cinq. Ils ont reconnus les uniformes.

La liste se réduit à vue d'œil.

\- Incohérence. Les renforts auraient dû arriver plus tôt. Sauf si ils n'étaient pas au courant.

Sa recherche semble probante. Il lit en un éclair le dossier qui s'affiche sur l'écran puis ferme le portable, qui s'avère avoir un poignée et des attaches pour le maintenir fermé, et l'emporte hors de la pièce avec le téléphone. Il emprunte à nouveau le corridor en direction de la porte extérieure, près de laquelle il pose les deux appareils sur un meuble avant d'ouvrir un placard.

\- Je me renseigne ?

\- Non ! On a plus urgent. Une personne qui en a trop vu. Elle s'est échappée et la petite a décidé de la suivre.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

Il extrait de l'amas de manteau une veste à l'aspect particulier, noir profond, munie de nombreuses poches sur le devant, d'un col roulé, ayant un aspect assez rigide malgré sa faible épaisseur. Elle possède également des coutures semblables à celles de n'importe quelle veste, ce qui lui donne un aspect plus anodin.

\- Peu importe. On doit absolument arriver avant elle.

Il se saisit également d'un pantalon semblable à la veste et l'enfile à la place du sien.

\- Elle est partie d'où et quand ?

\- Gotokuji. Il y a presque dix minutes.

\- À quelle vitesse ?

\- Vite. Elle allait la neutraliser.

Son pantalon changé, il enfile la veste d'un geste fluide et récupère une paire de gants qui se trouvaient dans la manche.

\- Où ?

\- Sumida, la gare. Attend les, ne te montre pas et intercepte la si nécessaire. Je m'occupe de l'autre.

L'appel se coupe immédiatement après la fin de sa phrase, tandis qu'il enfile une paire de chaussures sombres. Une fois habillé, d'un seul mouvement il s'empare du portable, fait disparaître le téléphone à l'intérieur de sa veste et la ferme par un étrange système de fixation. Il sort rapidement de la maison et ouvre le garage à quelques mètres de la porte. À l'instant où l'ouverture devient praticable, il s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Une portière claque. Trois secondes après, une voiture jaillit sur la rue et s'éloigne à vive allure, laissant la porte du garage finir de s'ouvrir et se refermer en retard.


	3. Chapter 1 : Ligne de fuite

_**« If you can lose it all then welcome to Broadway »**_

 _Johnny 3 Tears (Hollywood Undead), ''We Are'', 2013_

 **13ème Arrondissement, Sakuragaoka, début de soirée**

La lumière du crépuscule survole les immeubles du cœur de la ville, tandis que les éclairages artificiels prennent le relais dans les rues que la lueur mourante du soleil n'atteint plus. Les trottoirs sont pleins des travailleurs qui rentrent chez eux par la gare de Shibuya et des lycéens qui viennent faire les boutiques.

Tout semble normal et les gens déambulent calmement.

Excepté deux personnes. Deux adolescents : une fille et un garçon.

La fille, assez frêle, se tient contre lui et, le plus discrètement possible, lui tient le bras. Il est presque difficile de voir qu'elle le tire vers le haut, comme pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ses cheveux, châtains mi-longs, sont désordonnés et elle a le souffle court. Ses yeux tâchent de rester tournés vers le trottoir, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des regards craintifs vers les ruelles qui s'enfoncent entre les bâtiments. Et vers les toits.

Bien que cette vision puisse être intrigante pour le tout-venant, c'est le garçon qu'elle soutient qui attire les quelques regards : ce-dernier porte sur les épaules une veste manifestement trop petite pour lui. Elle la lui a sans doute donnée. La tête recouverte par la large capuche du sweat qu'il porte en dessous de la veste, on ne distingue que le bas de son visage. Notamment sa lèvre supérieure, percée de deux petits anneaux, ses dents serrées et le léger rictus qui lui déforme la bouche. Son pantalon, ample et recouvrant partiellement ses baskets, est déchiré par endroits. Bien que cela n'ai rien d'anormal, certains passants croient y apercevoir des écorchures. Mais ils s'empressent de détourner le regard, car malgré ses vêtements amples, ils devinent instinctivement la musculature qu'il cache en dessous. Les muscles tendus de sa mâchoire et la sueur perlant sur ses joues achèvent de les intimider.

Du bras par lequel il est soutenu, le droit, il essaie de maintenir un pan de la veste devant son bras gauche. Bien qu'il reste bien droit, il est évident qu'il boîte de la jambe droite, qu'il a du mal à soulever sans grincer des dents. Une lycéenne de retour des cours, plus observatrice que la moyenne, constate en les croisant une chose étrange : à bien y regarder, la fille, plus forte qu'il n'y paraît, semble soutenir le jeune homme à elle seule. L'instant d'après, un texto d'un ami la ramène à sa routine, tandis que les deux compagnons s'éloignent derrière elle et reprennent une conversation interrompue à son approche.

\- Tiens bon ! On est presque arrivés.

Elle s'adresse à lui à voix basse, malgré le fait que la circulation aurait gêné les oreilles indiscrètes.

À ses mots, il grimace encore plus.

\- J'ai pas confiance en lui.

Immédiatement, l'expression de son interlocutrice se durcit.

\- Tu aurais dû ! Sinon on n'en serait pas là ...

\- Il n'aurait rien pu y faire : c'était un piège ! On nous attendait !

\- Chttt !

Il a haussé la voix sans s'en rendre compte, attirant plus de regards sur eux. Ils ne pipent plus un mot pendant quelques mètres avant de reprendre à voix basse leur échange houleux.

Un peu plus haut entre les murailles d'immeubles, les portes automatiques d'un petit super-marché s'ouvrent.

\- Comment ça un piège ?! Qui vous attendait ? La bande de Tetsuya ?

\- Non. Ça c'est ce qui était prévu.

Quelques rues plus loin, des sirènes se font entendre.

Leur pas devient sensiblement plus rapide. Elle laisse échapper un juron, en jetant un regard paniqué derrière elle.

\- _K_ _uso kurae !_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?!

Elle ne voit pas la silhouette debout sur l'autre trottoir, regardant à droite et à gauche.

\- Tetsuya n'était pas là, il nous a trahis …

\- Trahis ? Comment ?

Une ouverture se présente pour traverser.

\- Les Colombes étaient là.

Un instant, elle semble suffoquer, avant de revenir à elle, les yeux hagards.

\- Q...quoi ?!

Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, ils sont percutés par la femme au manteau rouge qui vient de traverser la rue, en oubliant de regarder devant elle. La jeune fille reçoit l'impact de plein fouet et bascule sur son compagnon. Déséquilibré, privé de sa béquille et le bras sous la veste, incapable de se rattraper, il tombe sur la gauche, sur une grille métallique délimitant un petit parterre de verdure. Lorsque ses côtes percutent le sommet des barreaux, il étouffe un puissant cri de souffrance et glisse pitoyablement à terre, recroquevillé et sonné par la douleur.

\- Shotaro !

À peine remise du choc, son amie se précipite à son secours, abandonnant toute discrétion.

De son côté, la piétonne distraite rassemble vite fait ce qui, de ses courses, risque de rouler sur la route, avant de lancer un regard inquiet vers les deux adolescents qu'elle vient de renverser. Le garçon à des difficultés à se relever.

\- _Môshiwake arimasen !_ J'aurais dû regarder devant moi. Tout va bien ?

La fille met quelques instants à réaliser qu'on s'adressait à elle. Lorsqu'elle fait face à son interlocutrice, elle semble un peu désorientée : la personne qui vient de leur rentrer dedans ne semble pas lui inspirer de l'énervement ou de la confusion. Plutôt de la crainte. Elle hésite à la regarder droit dans les yeux et s'active plutôt à aider Shotaro, qui lui tourne le dos. Ses paroles s'emmêlent dans un bafouillement.

\- Non, ce n'est … c'est notre faute. Rien de grave , merci …

\- Il n'a pas l'air bien, je vais vous aider !

Adressant un regard soucieux au jeune homme, elle le contourne et lui saisit l'autre épaule pour le relever. La fille n'essaie pas de l'arrêter, mais ne peut empêcher ses mains de se crisper sur le bras de son ami. De son côté, Shotaro peine à tenir sur ses jambes et reste légèrement plié sur lui-même. Il a la respiration légèrement sifflante et réussit à peine à parler de manière audible.

\- Chi …. il faut qu'on … s'arrête …

Chi s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais croise le regard de la jeune femme, ce qui semble la dissuader. Ses yeux, en fuyant, se posent alors sur une étroite petite ruelle qui s'enfoncent entre deux immeubles. Elle ne bénéficie d'aucun éclairage. L'hésitation dans sa voix reflue un peu.

\- Ok, on va t'asseoir par là …

Elle saisi de suite le jeune homme et le dirige vers la ruelle. Bien qu'un peu perplexe, la jeune femme aide à la manœuvre en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Shotaro, qui malgré la chute n'a pas lâché le pan de veste masquant son bras gauche. Ne trouvant pas de prise pour le porter, mais visiblement soucieuse de l'aider, elle les suit de près. Chi est toujours aussi nerveuse.

Ils pénètrent dans la ruelle, à l'abri des regards. Elle fait se retourner Shotaro pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur un mur. Dès l'instant où son dos touche le mur de briques, il se laisse glisser jusqu'à terre, au bord de l'inconscience. La prise de sa main sur la veste ne se relâche pas pour autant. Sa main s'agrippe au pan de tissu comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Je … Je suis vraiment désolée ... Ma distraction me tuera un jour !

La tête-en-l'air affiche une expression profondément contrite, ne sachant trop comment rattraper sa bévue. Voyant que Chi, de son côté, s'est agenouillée, a saisi le visage du jeune homme et essaie de le faire revenir à lui, elle se décale légèrement pour l'examiner aussi. Elle ne manque pas les multiples écorchures à travers son pantalon troué, faisant passer son visage de la contrition à la frayeur. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais se ravise. Elle se demande sans doute comment elle aurait pu lui faire ça. Elle se rapproche, intrigué, pour l'observer de plus près. Chi, se retourne alors brusquement, visiblement énervée.

\- Vous comptez nous coller combien de temps encore !?

Son interlocutrice recule un peu, saisie et d'autant plus gênée. Elle arrive à peine à articuler.

\- Pardon. Je veux juste vous aider. Ce qui vient d'arriver est de ma faute.

S'apercevant qu'elle est sincèrement concernée, Chi semble se calmer quelque peu, mais continue d'appuyer ses propos d'un ton sec.

\- Merci, mais vous en avez assez fait comme ça ! Je m'occupe de lui : c'est largement suffisant.

À peine sa phrase se termine-t-elle que la respiration de Shotaro devient sifflante. Il s'être affaissé pendant leur court échange : son corps s'est étalé à l'horizontale, tandis que sa tête a glissé plus bas sur le mur. On dirait que l'air rentre difficilement dans cette position. Chi se rapproche précipitamment pour l'aider à se redresser. La femme en rouge hésite et se triture les doigts, envahie par l'angoisse.

\- Il a l'air …

\- Il va bien ! Partez !

Mais il est évident que ce n'est pas plausible. Les barreaux sont pointus en plus. Tiraillée entre la culpabilité et les injonctions de la fille, elle se saisit de son sac et entame son mouvement, quand Shotaro se met à tousser. Pas la petite toux pour s'éclaircir la voix une toux violente, profonde, qui vient du plus profond des bronches, comme quand on avale de travers. Et elle sonne … gras. Ou plutôt liquide. Toutes les deux voient un filet de sang s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le sac tombe.

\- Il est blessé !

Atterrée, la propriétaire dudit s'agenouille en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire auprès de l'injurié. Au passage, elle frôle Chi, qu'un frisson traverse, tandis que tout son corps se tend. La main de la jeune femme se pose sur l'épaule de sa victime.

Elle y reste moins d'une seconde.

Et repart très vite en sens inverse. Un choc lui ébranle le dos, alors que l'air quitte sa poitrine sans crier gare. Des étoiles dansent devant ses yeux. Le visage de Chi lui parvient à travers le voile flou qui s'est abattu sur son esprit.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis : CASSEZ-VOUS !

Des pointes s'enfoncent violemment dans son bras droit. Alors que sa vision redevient nette et que son cou retrouve sa rigidité, elle aperçois les ongles qui déforment sa manche. La tête dodelinante, elle parvient également à capter le regard de son agresseuse. Au dessus d'une bouche crispée, d'un rictus véhément et d'un nez retroussé trône une lueur de pure rage dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Allez-vous-en !

Encore en train de recouvrer l'usage de ses sens, l'assommée laisse traîner son regard. La petite amie protectrice semble imbue d'une force surnaturelle. Sa main, quant à elle, visiblement en désaccord avec sa bouche, ne semble pas vouloir lâcher prise. Et elle semble même de mèche avec ses yeux toujours rivés dans leurs homologues d'en face, roulant de panique et éprouvant des difficultés à se focaliser sur un point précis. Dans l'attente de quelque chose peut-être ...

Puis enfin les yeux de la jeune femme se fixent sur quelque chose. Derrière. Ils tombent pile sur le trou béant dans le flanc gauche de Shotaro. Sa tête basculée vers l'arrière, il respire par saccade, le regard perdu. Un longue trace de sang lui descend le cou jusque sous son sweat. Ses deux mains gisent le long de ses jambes, privées de force. La petite veste lui tombe des épaules révélant le tissu déchiqueté donnant directement sur ses entrailles qu'il cachait tout ce temps. Le sang imbibe abondamment les bords du textile, qui change lentement de couleur.

Une telle vision suffit à ramener la pauvre piétonne à elle, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Mais … mais ….

Voyant l'expression d'effroi soudain de la jeune femme, Chi jette un œil paniqué derrière elle, pour le rebraquer immédiatement sur sa prisonnière. Soudain, sa main bondit du bras à la gorge de cette-dernière. La pauvre, encore désorientée, sent ses pieds quitter le sol. L'adolescente vient de la soulever de plus de dix centimètres à bras tendu. Ses mains tentent désespérément de décrocher la poigne de fer et ses jambes de trouver un peu d'appui sur le mur. Sa tête commence à manquer de sang. La tête bloquée en arrière, elle force ses globes oculaires à garder le contact visuel. L'expression sombre, dure, fermée qui l'accueille la paralyse un bref instant dans se lutte. Aucune expression, aucune trace de pitié. Une détermination palpable. Alors que l'étau se resserre lentement et la sépare progressivement de l'air ambiant, elle saisit pleinement ce qui lui arrive : elle est déterminée à la tuer. Cette volonté semble exhalée par toute sa personne, ses yeux, ses muscles, son bras ...

Une terreur sans nom monte en elle, ses doigts mordent avec acharnement le collier de phalanges et ses pieds chargent autant qu'ils peuvent les tibias qui leurs font face.

Mais aucuns ne bougent. Ses membres, désertés par l'oxygène tombent inexorablement. Un autre voile s'abat sur son esprit, noir. Instinctivement, ses dernières forces vont à ses yeux, dernière forme de résistance possible, qui replongent dans les deux billes obscures, alors que la volonté qui les animent s'évanouit. Une étrange vibration se fait sentir le long de sa gorge.

Dans le lointain, murmures informes se répondent.

À cet instant précis l'étau vacille, puis se desserre. Une bouffée d'air l'envahit brutalement. Tous ses muscles reprennent vie, dans une puissante ruade. Et la pression s'évanouit totalement.

Brutalement ses sens lui répondent présent, dans l'anarchie complète : face contre terre, bref cri de souffrance assez nasal, lumières artificielles, douleur à la gorge, espace devant.

Ses membres, d'eux-mêmes, la précipitent dans cette direction.


End file.
